9 Unfairness
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Galaxy Hills was a nice place to live, if you liked disasters. Most of the sleepy, colorful townsfolk were mostly untouched by these situations. Of course, these disastrous proportions were so rare, people usually in the Galaxy Hills were untroubled, a bit carefree, and oblivious to these events. Now, not everyone was like that. Like the children.


This is a request from Taylor, who keeps changing her name. I'll just call her Taylor.

The two lived in the town of Galaxy Hills. It was a nice place to live, if you liked disasters. Most of the sleepy, colorful townsfolk were mostly untouched by these situations. Of course, these disastrous proportions were so rare, people usually in the Galaxy Hills were untroubled, a bit carefree, and oblivious to these events. Now, not everyone was like that. The children of the town were cautious and alert. Taylor and Kyle Blood-Worth Thomason were like that, but waiting for a dangerous thing to happen was like waiting for a knockout punch. And the knockout punch is usually the one you don't see coming.

~()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()~

Taylor heard a noise from the kitchen. She looked up from her book, and glanced at the door that led to the kitchen. She set her book down and quickly got to her feet. "Hello?" She called out softly, making her way to the entrance. A layer of confusion shot up her spine as a familiar scent reached her nostrils. Was that… smoke?

Fear flooded through the girl. What was happening? She slowly reached out for the brass doorknob, and quickly jerked her hand away as soon as it made contact with the metal. It… was BURNING! Taylor let out a yelp and gripped her burnt hand, tears gathering up in her eyes. She raced to her room and grabbed the first piece of clothing she saw; a pink T-shirt. Taylor wrapped it around her hand. This time when she grabbed the doorknob, she felt no pain, and she yanked the door open.

Her mouth dropped open when her eyes surveyed the scene. The kitchen was on fire. She wasn't quite sure how the house was set aflame, due to the fact that she had not used any matches, or used the stove that day. She screamed.

By the time the firefighters had arrived the house was almost completely engulfed in the deadly fire.

After multiple attempts of trying to enter the building, the firemen gave up. It was impossible to reach Taylor. Many citizens gathered behind brightly colored DO NOT CROSS tape the police had set up around the surrounding area. Most of them had looks of horror on their faces and two boys were crying, thinking that their friend had deceased.

One boy clutched the yellow tape as he stared at the building. A tear slowly slid down the redhead's face as a burning head beam fell in front of the entrance.

"That's it! We cannot get in," one of the firemen announced solemnly. "The building is engulfed in fire, and the entrance is unapproachable."

Hearing this, the redhead boy known as Kyle gained his fearless courage. Although many hands and voices tried to stop him, he ducked under the yellow police tape and ran into the burning building.

Kyle was sure the fire would have started in the kitchen, but he could only see dark grey curling wisps of smoke. He stumbled through the door blinded by smoke, the heat alone searing his pale skin as the flames reached out to him and continued to crawl up the walls.

So far only the walls were burning, but that wouldn't last much longer, he could hear wood starting to splinter, a haunted melody when mixed with the cackle of the flames. Sweat poured off his body, washing off burning cinder and ash from the roof now being engulfed by fire. "Taylor!" he called out once more no sign of the brunette.

"Kyle!" a muffled reply reached his ears. He turned quickly, it sounded like he was in the upstairs part of the house; Taylor's room. There weren't many options left as Kyle eyed the door he had just come through, the fire now making its way across the floor. He dropped the collar of his shirt, running over to the beat up stairs. The smoke and ash filled his lungs as he made his way upstairs. The boards splitting and cracking with each step as the fire began to close in on him.

"Taylor!" He shouted voice cracking as a series of coughs shook his body. The heat was over whelming, suffocating him. The ceiling groaned above him as he fell to him knees; he shook the thought he couldn't leave Taylor not now.

"Kyle!" the voice called again only lower followed by a fit of coughing. The boy nearly fell down the stairs. Tears ran down his face mixing with sweat and ash, his chest burned. He slowly took one agonizing step at a time, coughing and crying.

When he got up the stairs, the steps fell off behind him, crashing into the room below. The smoke burned and made his eyes water as he searched for her bedroom door. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally spotted it at the end of the hallway.

Kyle burst into the room that was still untouched by the flames. Panting and gasping for a breath of fresh air, he slammed the door behind him quickly, wincing at the fiery hot touch of the wood. When he got into her room he sealed the door up behind him. Kyle held Taylor tightly, kissed her, hugged her, and then said that he loved her.

Taylor asked what was wrong, and he said that he was going to die. Her eyes widened in complete disbelief as she began to cry, her shoulders shaking. Kyle picked her up, carried her bridal style, and walked towards the opened window and without moment's hesitations, jumped out of the four-story building. He landed on his back with her on top of him. He died to save her life.


End file.
